


we’re driving slow on sunday mornings

by bigeunbi



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigeunbi/pseuds/bigeunbi
Summary: 1. Winter is not Nayoung’s favorite season.2. “You’re supposed to be studying, Minkyung.”Naminky oneshots collection. College AU.





	1. born in winter, my lover

Winter isn’t Nayoung’s favorite season. She is fragile bones and sensitive skin; she notices the tiniest drop in temperature and she can feel the chill down her spine at a moment’s notice. Winter means she has to layer clothes, as comfy as it feels, but most days she doesn’t want to bother with so many extra shirts and pants. Her one-room apartment doesn’t hold heat very well, either, and she can’t afford for the electric bill to go any higher, so her bed is more blankets than it is pillows or sheets.

And the most annoying thing, Nayoung thinks, is the fact that she needs to wear socks to bed even under all of those comforters. She’s doing her best to keep warm, but at what cost? Her friends think it’s strange that she’s so adverse to the cold when she’s a winter baby, but Nayoung can only roll her eyes and pay them no mind.

Her university is a hour long bus ride away, with a transfer forty minutes into her commute. Living away from the heart of the city means the rent is cheaper but she dislikes traveling the distance in wintertime. This would be a good time for a car, but alas, she cannot drive.

The bus stop is covered in frost by the time she climbs down the apartment stairs that morning. Nayoung keeps her face covered with her scarf, stuffing her hands into her jacket’s pockets as deep as they can go. The bus doesn’t come for another fifteen minutes. She wishes it could arrive early, just this once, so it’s less time spent out in frigid temperatures.

“Ya, I could see you shivering from a mile away.”

Nayoung hears a voice from down the road, a figure of similar stature approaching her side. Only turning her head enough to catch a glimpse of the face next to hear, Nayoung nods in greeting. She can’t spare the extra effort to pull her face up from behind the scarf; it’s much too cold for it.

“What are you doing here, Minkyung?” Nayoung asks, her voice muffled by the scarf. Her breath hits the fabric covering her face and creates condensation that presses against her skin. She scrunches her nose at the unpleasant feeling.

Minkyung laughs lightly as she nears, bringing mittened hands up to squish the shivering face and the move to adjust Nayoung’s scarf. “I figured you’d be lonely waiting by yourself in the cold,” she raises an eyebrow at Nayoung, a playful smile across red lips, “And what’s another warm body to keep you warm, right?”

“I’m fine.” Nayoung replies back stubbornly. Minkyung can’t see that she’s pouting, but it doesn’t take an expert to know that it’s exactly what Nayoung is doing.

“Don’t be such a baby, Narong. Come here,” Minkyung coos. She wraps her arms around Nayoung’s shoulders, pulling her flesh to her side and rests her cheek against the side of her head. With a little bit of meddling around, she manages to tangle her scarf with Nayoung’s in the middle.

“We look stupid.”

Minkyung holds a hand to her chest. “I’m offended. I’ll undo it, then.”

Nayoung sighs. She doesn’t have the energy to deal with Minkyung this early in the morning. And, admittedly, it does feel warmer...

”Wait. Don’t.”

She can feel Minkyung reveling in her smugness, can only imagine the wide grin across her face as she gives into her public display of affection. So as to not inflate her ego even further, Nayoung does not look at her; instead she leans in, pressing her side closer to Minkyung so they are cuddling.

Minkyung holds her. They stand there tangled up in each other, waiting for the bus.

“You know,” Nayoung chirps up after a moment of silence, “you don’t even have class today. You didn’t have to be here.”

“Oh, but Nayoung-ssi,” Minkyung nuzzles her face into Nayoung’s hair, and she’s sure she smells strawberries, “what kind of girlfriend would I be if I left you to freeze here to death?”

The look on Minkyung’s face reads _‘praise me, I did well, praise me!’_ and Nayoung wants to roll her eyes. She doesn’t, because she actually falls for how sweet the sentiment is.

“Don’t do this again,” she chides, reaches her hand up to flick Minkyung’s nose, “I’d rather you not get sick because of me.”

“If I get sick, I’ll have you to take care of me~”

“If you get sick,” Nayoung pulls away from Minkyung as she hears the bus arriving to the stop, untangles their scarves, “I’m going to stay with Kyungwon upstairs, because there is no way I’m staying in the apartment with you contaminating it.”

As the bus stops in front of them, Nayoung hops on and turns her head over her shoulder. She smiles behind her scarf at the look of betrayal on Minkyung’s face. She tries not to laugh as she goes to take a seat.

“Ya, Im Nayoung!” she can faintly hear Minkyung’s incredulous laughter and Nayoung pretends not to notice.

It was for a little bit, but the wait for the bus wasn’t too bad today. Maybe there’s something good about winter, after all.


	2. responsibility be damned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re supposed to be studying, Minkyung.”
> 
> Rated T for a Tiny Bit Mature but not quite.

“You’re supposed to be studying, Minkyung.” Nayoung’s words hang off of her lips in a breath, a single exhale that Minkyung feels against the skin of her neck that sends a shiver down her spine.

Minkyung hums as she presses a kiss on the corner of Nayoung’s mouth.

“I am.”

“My body,” her fingers grip the library shelves pressed up against her back, “is not on the exam.”

A lazy smile eases its way onto Minkyung’s features. She wants to kiss the smugness off of her lips, but Nayoung is backed into a corner of the library trying to mind her noise when Minkyung’s fingers dip underneath the waistband of her pants and she tries so, so hard not to gasp too loudly.

“This is extra credit,” Minkyung murmurs. She leans in to kiss her and Nayoung cannot back away anymore than she already has. Not that she wants to, honestly. There is desire sitting at the pit of her stomach ready to grow, like little embers becoming flames. The rational side of her wants to stop. This is not what they should be doing in the university library when it will soon flood with even more stressed out college students trying to study for their exams, but Nayoung’s fingers find themselves hooking onto the belt loops of Minkyung’s jeans and pulling her flush to her body despite the alarms going off in her head.

As Minkyung’s lips travel lower, leaves lines of smudged wine-red lipstick on her jawline and the side of her neck, Nayoung pulls a hand up to tuck back black hair out of the other girl’s face. She sighs contently when warm finger pads brush against her torso. Minkyung lifts her shift enough for her to feel a breeze against her stomach. Nayoung shudders.

“We’ve never done this before, have we?”

 _Of course not,_ Nayoung thinks in reply, why would she ever choose to have sex in the library if she could help it? She bites down on her lip when Minkyung’s hand slips further down the front of her pants, an answer to the question lost in the middle of breathy sighs and fingers digging into the fabric of Minkyung’s jeans.

“Nayoung,” comes Minkyung’s honey-like voice right up against her ear; Nayoung is too dazed to focus on the sound of her name on Minkyung’s tongue. She wants to hear it again, though, and Minkyung seems to read minds because it’s exactly what she gets. She coos, yearns for Minkyung to spoil her with this moment of theirs.

The sound of books falling off the shelves catches both of them off guard as they look behind them. Minkyung does not seem to react to a flustered student who backs away with apologies. Nayoung is quiet, too, if only because she isn’t really sure what to say. What she is sure of, at least, is that they are stopping here. Nayoung thinks this is even worst than finishing a round and pretending they didn’t just fuck in the library.

Minkyung pulls away from her, already fixing Nayoung’s blouse and adjusting her pants. She keeps her gaze down, focused on making certain that Nayoung’s blouse is nice and proper just now she likes, that her pants are sitting on her waist at the right level.

The irrational side of her wishes Minkyung would continue; the rational side thinks that it’s fine, they should save sex for the comfort of their apartment when they are alone. She wants to deny the part of her that actually likes the rush of doing it here, in the library, where they could get caught but feels like if she admits it Minkyung would gain an incredibly big ego boost.

She chews on her lip. She isn’t satisfied with what’s transpired here. Nayoung makes it obvious with how she looks at the taller girl with a pout. Minkyung seems to get the message when her eyes crinkle and she lazily smiles at her.

“I’ll see you at home, Nayoung,” she says, flips her hair over her shoulder as she starts to back out of the library corner. “Try not to get too hot and bothered in class later, okay?”

Minkyung winks at her as she finally leaves Nayoung’s line of sight. Something inside her _really_ wants to get that smug look off her face later.

“It’s your fault...”

Later, she’ll get her back for this.


End file.
